To LA we go!
by lord fluffy47
Summary: TO BE DELETED. I WILL HEAVILY EDIT IT AND REPOST IT ALONG WITH UPDATING WITH NEW CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

To LA we go!

A friend of kyouya's invited the entire host club to Los Angeles! but with all weird events going on who can keep there sanity? HaruhixTamaki Ocx? Maybe other pairings Summary sucks please read! Rated for language,alcohol,sexual theme's, ect. YES A LEMON in later chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ouran highschool host club or any of it's character's. o

(haruhi POV)

I'm kinda shocked of whats going on today. out of the blue the guys were making me pack my bags for about a week, now i'm in a airport heading to america! And i'm staying at a complete stranger's house crazy ain't it? Well I guess i'll give it a try right?

"HARUHIII! time to get on the plane!"

I heard that idiot tamaki call me guess I guess it time to get on the plane

"ok im coming!"

we finally got settled on he plain I was in a clean seat in the 6th row sadly I was between the twins I knew this plane ride was going to be hell for me.

XxXxXxXXXxxxXxXXXXxXTIME SKIPXxxXXxXxxXXXxXxXXXxXxXxX xxXXxXxxx

we have just arrived in los angeles we have all our bags and waiting for this girl who is our tour guide person something like that. I soon I got thirsty i think i'm going to get a drink.

"hey hikaru can you watch my bags for me for a second?''

" oh yeah sure haruhi."

I son walked to the nearest vending machine but then BAM! I bumped into a woman her boobs kinda went in my face but I soon backed away. she was really tall maybe around 5,7 , dark blue hair, and brown eyes. I mediately apologized

"umm... i'm really sorry miss." I said embarrassed

she smiled at me " its ok beside's it was an accident."

I simply smiled back

"by the way do you know where I can find a kyouya ootori?"

I was pretty surprised she knew kyouya sempai could this girl be the person who's escorting us? I replied " um yeah he's over there I'm traveling with him are you the lady who is offering us a place to stay?

"

"yup I am i'm hiromi iketani nice to meet you!" she held a hand out for me to shake I shoke it

I then bowed and smiled.

"please excuse me while I say hello to my friend bye" she said friendly while running toward the rest of the guys.

I continued getting my drink . I walked back to where the rest of the host club were I heard a really loud vioce from nearby

.

"Heey! Kyouya you awesome bastard get your ass over here!" it was that same girl I was in a little bit of shock of how she addressed him she seemed so polite before.

"oh hello hiromi I see your additude is still the same but your hair is different again..."

kyouya didn't seem to happy to see her. Everyone looked so confused even me.

"by the way hiromi have you met the rest of the host club I was telling you about?

''nope your always like I make money, do shit like this to get that, some job stuff and a bunch of other shit like that. How would I know about tamaki suou, haruhi fujioka,Mitsukuni Haninozuka, takashi morinozuka, hikaru hitachiin, and kaoru hitachiin! Whoops I guess I do know a bit about them! She giggled a bit everyone had there mouths dropped open in shock.

"well anyway i'll introduce you to them."

'hiromi this is tamaki he's the king of the host club"

"hello miss hiromi it is a pleasure to meet you." said tamaki with his princely smile.

"hello it is also a joyful pleasure to meet you!" and once again her super innocent politeness started.

The twins dicided to introduce themselves " hi were the hitachiin twins kaoru and hikaru we are good friends of kyouya sempai's!" hiromi and the twins smiled and shook hands

hunny and mori soon after went to say hello " HII hiromi-chan! I'm hunny and this is usa chan!its really nice to meet you!

"hello hunny and usa chan its really nice to meet you!"

mori just quietly waved and hiromi smiled and waved back.

" hello miss iketani it nice to meet you again I'm haruhi fujioka."

"hello haruhi it is very nice to meet you again and you don't have to be so formal just call me hiromi!"

"umm.. ok hiromi.." I said rather quietly.

"there you go!"

she seemed so polite and happy I had a feeling we were going to get along very well.

"Well we should get going to my place grab your bags and lets go!"

we soon started heading toward's the parkade she loaded all our bags in small vehicle that will meet us at the mansion where we are staying she soon stood infront of a large blue mini van

"well here is our ride!" she stood proudly everyone just stared at it.

_**There you have it my first chapter I hope you all enjoyed it please ignore any spelling mistake's my S on my keboard is breaking OHNO so some things may be messed I'm going to make another chapter so no worries I will take some suggestions so please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess what! I dicided to update yay! So i'm just hoping ya'll like it and hoping that's its not to OOC so enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT** **own ouran highschool host club or any of it's character's only thing I own is this story and my OC's**

(haruhi POV)

we all just stared at it the blue vehicle in front of us finally hunny akwardly broke the silence "will we all fit in there hiromi-chan?"

"of course we will just need to squish in a bit, think about it you guys are in the USA look at all the people you need to get used to being squished!"

by the time hiromi was done talking kyouya was already in the van buckled up and ready to leave. I wonder how he did that so fast...

xXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxxxxxXXxTIME SKIPxXxXxXxxXxXXXxxxXxxXxXxx xXxXXxXxxX

(tamaki POV)

hiromi was a polite yet crazy in a way. we just got in her little van, and we all noticed there were only 7 seats including the drivers seat and since haruhi is the lightest she has to sit on my lap.

"is everyone buckled in?"

"yup" the twins said in a unison.

after awhile the tense air reduced a bit, but my whole face was a bright scarlet well I must admit it though I love haruhi more than a daughter I just don't want to confess what if she rejects me and maybe ruin our friendship I don't want that. I will still love no matter what.

(kyouya POV)

hiromi can be very annoying at time's but she's still a friend. I guess I should make converation.

"hiromi do you even have a license?"

"of course I do..Noo I don't i'm just driving around illegaly!"

"oh because last time I heard you got it taked away from drunk driving."

"Shut up you son of bitch that was a long time ago!"

ZzooHMm

"Did that guy cut me off? I think he did!"

I just remembered hiromi has the worst road rage..

"You fucking little piece of shit! why don't you pull over so I can kick your sorry ASS!" she yelled giving the middle finger to the guy who cut her off intil see noticed it was a female.

"Waahwoo Bitch please little cunt better know who' boss here!"

she never noticed how fast she was driving nor how scared everyone was soon the other women drove away and she calmed down after a few minutes the vehicle suddenly stoped at a place called shell I believe it's for getting fuel for the vehicle.

"does anyone need anything?.. woah hunny are you alright sweetheart? You don't look to good."

"i think i'm going to be sick.." he mumbled.

"oh umm... here come outside and get some fresh air and i'll get you some gravol ok?"

"yup.."

hunni looked pretty carsick I wouldn't blame him it toke me a really long to get used to hiromi's driving.

XxXxxXxxxxXxXxXxxxXxxXXXxXTI MESKIPxXXXXXXXxXXxXXxxXxXxXx xxxXxXxX

(haruhi POV)

that car ride was terrible it was bumby, fast, and just plain akward. most of all I was sitting on tamaki sempai's lap it was really uncomfortable. both are bodys were tense the body heat making me feel like i'm sufforcating and I was blushing non stop I had a really had a really weird tingly feeling right in the pit of my stomach I should probably talk to someone about this feeling...but who.

"haruhi this your room right beside tamaki's and mine!"

"oh okay and also thank you for letting us stay here hiromi."

"no problem and don't worry you can always talk to me about anything!"

"um okay I was wondering can I talk to you maybe sometime after dinner alone?"

"of course how about around 8:45?"

"perfect! Guess I'll see you then!" I smiled at her then went in my room I just noticed how beautiful it was. It had white walls and violet bedding and the furniture were white and violet . there was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and white roses on the dresser it was amazing. I made a mental note to compliment the design of her room.

XxxXXxxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXTI MESKIPxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx XXxXXxX

(haruhi POV still)

I was time to go to dinner but apparently it was some fancy theme so hiromi gave me a red frilly ballgown to wear it was really pretty but i'm not much of a dress up person.

I headed down stairs towards the fancy eating place thing it was then when I walked in there was a HUGE ass table I sat down everyone started complimenting me. Soon are food came in there different type's and tastes I got a little overwhelmed. I managed to eat what was on my plate. Man was it ever so delicious I was completely stuffed. I then after went to my room I stared at the clock 8:27 dammit still have around 15 minute's so I had time to digest my food.

It was soon 8:45 I got up and went to hiromi's room which was just next door

*knock knock*** "**come in!" I walked in and sat down in a nearby chair

"well what is it you want to talk about?"

"actually I was feeling really weird and tense lately."

"really when do you feel this way?" she kinda raised an eyebrow in interest.

''actually when i'm around tamaki I feel really you happy in a somewhat weird way I get a tingly nauseating feeling in my stomach kind of like.."

"butterflys"

" is that what i'm feeling"

"i actually think your in love but you'd hate to admit it though or afriad of rejection. Am I right?"

I stayed deep in thot after she said that processing those words in my head.

"your right i'm im love...with tamaki." I whispered the last to words.

I then turned to hiromi then asked "what should I do?"

he replied " I think you should tell him i'm sure he wont reject you I can tell just to it!"

I then nodded "thank you I will do that." and left the room heading toward my room but a passed it heading to the room beside mine. I took a deep breath braced myself for what I was a bout to do.

*knock knock*

_**mwaahahaha suspense I hope you enjoyed this chapter I certainly enjoyed writing it. Hope it's to OOC and I am planning to put a lemon maybe in the next chapter. I am pairing up my OC hiromi with someone i'm not sure send me a review of who I should pair hiromi with thank you for reading plz review BAIZZ! ^0^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I finally updated noticing I had a follower so I said thank random person and for supporting I will make another chapter! For you random person on , feel special! There will be a lemon in this chapter so be warned! Now enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of it's characters. But I do own my OC Hiromi! Now on with the story!**

(Haruhi POV)

*** **knock knock* Tamaki opened the door I was really nervous could I really confess to him or will I chicken out? No I can't I must get this of my chest!

"what is it Haruhi?"

" umm.. could I talk you in private I promise it won't take long." I started kinda blushing a little bit.

"Oh of course come in if you must have a seat!" he said flashing me his princely smile. I sat down on his bed ready to tell him how I feel for him.

"sempai I need to tell you something I wanted to tell for a long time but never noticed it!" I said seriously. Tamaki stared intently.

" Tamaki I love you, you make me feel happy and make laugh. I get butterflies when i'm around you. Also if you don't feel the same way about me just ignore all I said okay?" I said feeling strange emotion's building inside me feeling somewhat nauseating.

"Haruhi I feel exactly the same way I will never forget those words you just said!" tamaki said he soon grabbed my face and pulled me closer. I closed my eye's as tamaki leaned in and lightly kissed my lips in such a delicate way as if he pressed to hard I would shatter into small pieces.

"tamaki I love you please can you kiss me again?" I said.

Once again he kissed me again but a lot longer I it was more passionate and romantic. We ended up lying on his bed. He started licking my upper lip. I opened my mouth we started to explore each other's mouth are tongue's dancing. Tamaki started lightly sucked on my neck, and kissing it.

"haruhi if there's anything you don't like please tell me I will stop right away."

"no don't stop please i'm ready don't worry!" we continued, he started to remove my top and unhooked my bra. Tamaki started to rub my breast's telling I was beautiful and to be proud of myself. He removed his top and removed his pants. Tamaki eyed my skirt then striped my skirt. Tamaki stared at my panties then looked at me. I gave him a go ahead look. Tamaki removed my pantie's he gazed at my now naked body I blushed.

(tamaki POV)

I seen her body it was beautiful she was the woman I wanted know one else I wanted just her. Know one else is like her my haruhi. I started to rub her entrance making her moan. I got up and went over top her. My private area over her entrance.

"this will hurt a lot I can stop now if you want?"

"no its alright I can take it." she seemed so sure so I continued.

I soon entered haruhi she screamed hot tears rolling down her cheeks. I kissed them dry as I quietly whispered sweet things I loved about her in her ear I even slightly nibbled on her ear. I started to pump faster inside her we moaned each others name's in pleasure. Soon we reached our climax I fell on the bed next to her kissing her on the cheek.

" I love you Haruhi."

"I love you too tamaki." she said it so warmly my heart smiled that night we fell asleep in each others arms.

XxXxxxXxXxXxXxXXXXXXxTIME SKIP THE NEXT DAYXxxxXxXXXXXxXxXxXxxxXXX

(Haruhi POV)

"Haruhi time to get up!" I heard my name being called I soon noticed I slept in I started to panic I got up to fast, remembering tamaki and I had a little adventure last night. Between my legs hurt like hell. I ignored the pain and dressed myself. After I got dressed I kissed tamaki on the cheek and left his room to my room where hiromi was standing she gave me me a strange look then said.

"i have a feeling your confession went well, really well."

"yeah I guess you can say that." I was blushing a very bright red.

"well come on we need to freshen you up today is going to be awesome!"

after that we went to my room hiromi was picking out an outfit for me also helping me about the intimate zone pain I was having. She told me the activities we are going to be doing today.

**TADA! here is you go chapter three I gave it my best shot! It's also my first lemon so I didn't make it to dirty. And if anyone can help me I want to pair up hiromi so your more than welcomed to suggest. Also please ignore the grammar mistake's! Thank you for reading, please review! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello i'm back the maybe one and only lordfluffy47 I got bored so I decided I need to write something magical! This chapter should be longer then most so I stay entertained. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ouran highschool host club or any of its character's, so please stop making me sad about this.**

(Haruhi POV)

"we are going to go here, there, and maybe go here"

Hiromi was telling me about where were going to go today as I got ready. It was a lot of things to do in one day. I don't even think we can finish it all. Today were going to the beach, head to the LGBT pride festival, Hiromi got us reservations at moxies, and Hiromi rented a private bar on the beach for us to hang out.

"oh yeah I forgot before we do all that you and I are going shopping" Hiromi surprised me when she said that and one more event to add to the list.

"Alright just let me freshen up" I headed towards the bathroom taking some clean clothes and a towel.

I washed my face, changed, brushed my teeth, brushed and fixed my hair, and put a little makeup on.

"I'm ready"

xXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxxXXxXxxXx XXxTIMESKIPXxxxXxXxXxXxxXxXX xxXxXxxXxXxXxXxx

(Hiromi POV)

today will be awesome I'm bringing Haruhi shopping, going to the beach, chilling at the pride festival, also eat dinner at moxies, and going back to the beach to have a few drinks.

"Haruhi I think you need a swimsuit am I right?"

"uh yeah I mostly just swim in shorts and a T-shirt." she replied

"well I think you deserve one you're a women now you are mature enough to be showing a little bit of skin."

xXxXxXXXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxtimes kipXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxX xXxxXxX

Haruhi seemed to be enjoying herself I enjoyed myself as well. I finally found the perfect swinsuit for Haruhi it was black and pink polka dot 2 piece swimsuit with adorable frills.

"Haruhi, Haruhi! You must get this one it will look amazing on you!" haruhi didn't look so surprised I can tell she was thinking about it, yet hesitating to agree to buy it.

"fine I will get it." I simply smiled glad she liked it I think it would suit her perfectly.

XxXXXXxXXxxXXxXxxXXXXxXXXXTI MESKIPXXXXxxXxxXxXxxxxXxXxXX xXxXXxxXxXXx

(Haruhi POV)

I gave in to Hiromi about the bikini I don't really enjoy showing to much skin but she did really want me to get it. Now were driving to pick the guys up to go to the beach. We had a pretty quiet ride Hiromi was listening to the radio not a lot of talking just a nice peaceful ride.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxXxX xTIMESKIPXxXXxxxXxXXXXxXxXxx XxxxxXXXxxxX

(still Haruhi POV)

as soon as we got back to mansion we gathered the host club. We started to drive to the beach having a some nice chit-chat going on.

"Haruhi so you're finally going to wear a two piece swimsuit!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in a unison

"I might not since you guys are being so annoying about it!"

" all of you can't flirt with Haruhi anyway, she has a boyfriend!" said Hiromi

"Who!?" the twin said in shock this caused kyouya to stop typing on his laptop, Hunny nearly dropped his cake, even Mori looed shocked.

"Me! No i'm joking Tamaki-kun!" Hiromi blurted out everyone turned to Tamaki who looked like a cherry. He just nodded. The twins suddenly yelled.

"why Tono you dog you!"

I stared in a complete shock.

" you finally did you got Haruhi!" said kaoru

"yeah you even managed to get her in a bikini! Lucky guy!" said Hikaru

I was so emberrased it hurt. The limo stopped saying the door opened the driver saying we have arrived. We settled down in a nice spot. It was super empty it was kind of awkward seeing nobody was there it was a private beach. there was a life guard, but either way it was really empty. The twins kept teasing tamaki. I would be really nice if the would stop.

"Haruhi come with me to get changed, over there is the change room."

Hiromi and I went into the change room. I got into the bikini Hiromi bought me. It was so girly I kept wondering if I was really going to wear this. Hiromi wore a blue two piece bikini. We sat near the shore sitting in the bright sun enjoying every moment. Tamaki say beside me.

"Haruhi you look brilliant! This bikini matches you completely!" tamaki smiled at me gazing at me, I must say I kinda liked the way he looked at me. I couldn't help myself I had to kiss him it was the perfect moment. I leaned in planted a soft kiss on his lips. It was so cute the he started blushing. I heard Hikaru and Kaoru howl. Hiromi who was sitting nearby winked at me. Hunny giggled even Mori smiled. It felt nice I smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey Haruhi, Tamaki come play in the water with us!

XXXxxXxxxxXXxXxxXxXxxXxXxxxX TIMESKIPxXXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxX xXXxXxXxXx

(Tamaki POV)

The time we had at the beach was amazing Haruhi actually kissed me! It was the perfect moment Haruhi kissing me at the beach. Now the host club, Hiromi, Haruhi and I are going to this gay pride festival. It's around 3pm and the afternoon nice and warm. I wouldn't mind spending a little time there before we go to moxies. Once we got there people everywhere were dressed in weirdly.

"hey there sexy! Where ya heading?" some stranger said to Hikaru it was pretty funny he took forever explaining he wasn't a homosexual.

"Oi Tamaki-kun Haruhi and I are going to get some slushy things okay?"

"alright Hiromi i'll just be by that bench."

both the girls ran off the rest of guy's started to wander off. I started walking around everything was so exciting. I even stumbled into a rainbow unicorn. I soon noticed I had no idea where I was I got lost in a gay pride festival in LA I wasn't so happy about it I started to run around not even knowing where the bench I was at was. I have no idea what to do!

**Bwahahaha! Cliffhanger :D I hope this chapter was it ended up being shorter than I thought. I love how Haruhi keeps making the first move. So hoping it's not to OOC I tried my best! I might put some more OC's I MIGHT! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to review, follow, or favorite. So bye whoever is reading my fanfic love ya! If you want the link for haruhi's and hiromi's bikinis I have them here**

**haruhi's: **

** /images/I/61LtTh8F0eL._SX395_.jpg**

**hiromi's: **** /wcsstore/TargetSAS/img/p/13/84/13842882_ **


End file.
